1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transparent conductor, a method for preparing the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors may be used in various fields such as touchscreen panels included in displays, flexible displays, or the like. Transparent conductors may exhibit good properties such as transparency, sheet resistance, or the like, and may also exhibit flexural properties as an application range thereof expands to flexible displays in recent years.